dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LukaCat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Ball Z Role Playing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ava558 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blalafoon (Talk) 01:58, August 30, 2011 Hello Hello Ava. Nice to see you again after so long. Hey, I have already said this to your bro, but I have figured out a way to capture images from videos, so now, I can grt you any image of DB, Z or GT you want. I'll upload one I captured now to show you. From Nappa'sgoatee Neither have I, you. '--Emporerbroly2890' That's awesome! I really like the pic on your userpage. August 31 Hey, I was bored so I made this. I made one for Blalafoon too. August 31 Thanks, that's awesome! That's goin' on my userpage! August 31 Thank you very much! '--Emporerbroly2890' Thank you thanks Ava for that pic it realy good how did you make it 20:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) i use paint.net but i cant do anything as cool as that though 20:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bulla, my friend Honeyfur on Lion King Wiki is a beurecrat on that wiki, and she wanted to get a chatroom there. How did you get one? Can you tell me? PWEEEASE? X3 PS Your nicknames in your profile Bubble are funny. (Pretty Eyes LOL) Thanks! Bye! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 03:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you. But my "k" isn't capatalized. >.>' Jimmykiller9 I downloaded a photo editing system called Photo Pos Pro. Then I opened it and selected create new image. I used the text tool to add the text I wanted (It works better if you don't use the default text). Then I went to effects added the effects I wanted. September 9 Wow! Thanks for those moving pics, they're awesome! The one with Simba sticking his tongue out reminds me of myself when I was younger XD. (I used to make funny faces at my brothers) Okay, then Bye! PS Watch this video! Some parts are really funny and some parts are really stupid! BYE AGAIN!! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 15:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Hi Ava588. Also thanks. I appreciate it. But I wont be a user here. I just came by to visit I will come and visit again occasionally. So until we meet again guys! EntertainmentFan14 21:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!! September 16 hi i am new here can you help me will-to-cool 03:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hiya! Thanks for that glittery name thing, it was cool! Your avatar was cute too, and I like your new avatar as well! Sorry I didn't answer earlier, I was watching The Lion King yesterday! It was EPIC!!!!!!!! :D Well, Bye Bye for now! [[User:SuperSaiyanSimba|'ShadowNala']] 19:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the image. From''' Nappa'sgoatee. ''' That's an awesome Gohan drawing!! The other pic is awesome too! Super Saiyan Gotek September 19 Wow, thank you Ava! It looks awesome! :D 17:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ava!! Can I ask you a question?! :D User:SpiritBomb Ok, well I understand your head artist! So I came to ask if I could join/help you sometimes?! Also if you need a new admin and if Blala says its ok I would love to be an admin here!!!! User:SpiritBomb Wow!!! The second one is great, but the first one looks like proffesional!! Thats really awesome Ava!!! Oh, and thanks so much for asking about adminship! :D :D :D SpiritBomb 18:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok gotcha LOL! xD Ok so one more question, when do we get our character cards? :D SpiritBomb 18:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) That was an original picture Gotek used Paint.net to color it for me! Ok heres some more! :P One More! The only thing I have left so far is this FAIL Ice-Jin, but here you go! :P SpiritBomb 18:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha!! YAY! Thanks so much! :) SpiritBomb 18:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks!! I know how to make it but I dont understand what a saiyans starting powers and health would be, so thanks so much!!! His name is Retzu, hes a 15 year old male saiyan! Can his picture be the 1rst Picture I showed you?! Thanks! :D :D :D SpiritBomb 19:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Insert Your text here. Thank you thats better Awesome!! Super Saiyan Gotek October 5 can i have the dragon ball or do i give you the balls Hey ava, since your lead artist on the wiki, would you mind making an attack for me, like you did you that ultimate flare, use a real picture and enhance it. Please? Emporerbroly2890 15:42, October 6, 2011 (UTC) It's very nice to meet you Ava. Nala's told me alot about you. I also think you're an AWESOME artist. I'm quite an artist myself and believe it or not I taught Nala how to draw. There's a good chance I'll post some of my drawings here too. :) Sackchief 03:46, October 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't upload all of my drawings either. Only my definite best are added. You should draw some more OCs because it's very uncommon that a talented artist draws their own characters. Usually people just edit them, but that never beats old fashioned drawing. I'm also currently in the middle of drawing my OC. Sackchief 04:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wish every one who was killed by Nappa and Turles back!Says Reizou 11:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) did you see my signture attack yet? and hi do you live in racine? Pic Here you go. I edited it. 03:06, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Just came by to say thanks for the character card I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows the world, who knows everyone, who knows time. KayumitheWallaby4 03:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) can Ava can you upgreade this photo as in make it better like the other one yo did for me? 17:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I would like it computorized, but it might be a little hard to make. Read the signature attacks, my attack will be there. Just for you to get a look at what the typhoon is, here is a video in which it is found. Emporerbroly2890 It seems like the video won't work, anyway. There are 2 small boxes overlapping each-other. Click them and it will take you to the video. Emporerbroly2890thumb|px|right|At 3:02 is the typhoon part ava, i don't understand,why did your bro moved my job to lumberjack? SS3Tre 01:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) how long till i can move up to where your at now?